The Makup Pit
by Alicia T
Summary: Kate, Buffy and Angel are stuck in a pit... B/A


The Makeup Pit

* * *

Author: Alicia

Email: [LadyAngel@buffymail.com][1]

Rating: PG  
Summary: Kate, Angel and Buffy are stuck in a pit...hmm...  
Spoilers: Don't think so...but then, I don't think, come to think of it!?! (hehehe)   
Note: This is in response to a challenge issued by Spitfire...  
  
Kate, Angel, and Buffy are stuck in a pit. Angel is hurt, and sorta vampy. Buffy has to help him. They makeup. Smoochies insure. Killing Kate is always fun. She can know about Angel or not, really doesn't matter.  
Optional: Get Angel to make a joke! _Sigh _That could be harder than I first thought, actually...  
Second Optional: Use this line: "Never trust someone with the IQ of luke warm tapioca." Oh, you somehow put leather pants in, that's extra credit. (Starts having a nice mental image of Angelus and his leather) Ooo....

* * *

This had been a BIG mistake. Letting Kate come along on an assignment where she would meet up with Buffy was NOT one of his better ideas. Buffy had asked him to come out to Sunnydale to help her track down a demon. She wasn't having much luck, a vampire would do a better job, but Spike was out of town.  
  
Kate had decided that she wanted to tag along. He could hardly say no...   
  
Now, here they were, stuck in some large pit, just the three of them. Joy. They had been stuck there for close on six hours and the sun was on the rise. At least the pit had some sort of unfinished tunnel attached, so that he had somewhere to go during the day.   
  
For the entire time that they had been stuck down there, Kate had whined about the dirt. Buffy had gone on about failing to catch the demon. He just sat there, waiting for the sun to rise...  
  


* * *

  
Buffy sat there watching her. _Kate._ Angel had brought her along. Angel had said that he would always love only HER. His Buffy. But he brought her along. She was ready to kill Angel. _How could he do this to her?_  
  
_Why, oh, why had she asked him to come back to Sunnydale? She loved him so much...but he loved another..._  
  
****  
  
Kate watched Buffy watch her. _So, this was the famous Buffy. Cordelia was so wrong about her. She wasn't anything special. Look at her now...Oooh, look at Angel. He's wearing these tight leather pants...ooh. Maybe later..._  
  
****  
  
_God, look at her. She keeps staring at me as if I'm her boy toy. Damn these pants! I only ever wear them when I know I'm going to see Buffy. Why can't Buffy look at me the way Kate is looking at me???_  
  
"Ahhhh!" Angel turned vamp. He didn't notice until it was too late that the other part of the pit   
didn't quite conceal him from the sun. His arm was on fire. Buffy pushed Kate out of the way and put out the fire, immediately throwing herself over Angel to protect him from the sunlight...  
  
****  
  
_God! Look at her. She's sprawled all over Angel. Any excuse to be close to him! Well, he's mine now, sister!_  
  
****  
  
Night came.  
  
Buffy carefully got off of Angel and pulled out several bandages and salves from her bag. Since the incident a month back, she had taken to carrying medical supplies with her. She wrapped Angel's arm. His face slowly returned to normal. He wasn't able to heal while even partially exposed to the danger and everything had just gotten worse.  
  
Buffy knew that she had to get them out of there. Angel needed to eat and both she and Kate needed some water. Buffy, fortunately, had some chocolate bars that she had shared with Kate.  
  
She stood up and looked at the pit. It was about twelve feet up. If she was lucky, she would be able to climb up to that ledge. If she wasn't careful, she could fall and break her neck. She would have done it earlier, but Angel had told her not to risk her life like that. Well, Angel was in no shape to stop her now...  
  
Buffy told Kate to look after Angel while she tried to get out. Buffy carefully climbed the wall of the pit. When she had a hold of the rim of the pit, the ledge collapsed, causing Buffy to fall and the earth that she was holding onto, crumble...  
  
Kate, still sitting next to Angel, took one look at her and said bitterly, "Never trust someone with the IQ of lukewarm tapioca."  
  
Angel, hearing this, had enough. He growled and turned vamp once again and grabbed her by the neck and told her, "No one EVER insults Buffy when I'm around." With that, he sunk his fangs into Kate's neck and drained her. He grinned at Buffy, "What? I was hungry, not that she was much of a meal. Kinda like packed lunch on a trip. Only edible when there's no MacDonald's in sight."  
  
Buffy took one look at his expression and laughed. "Angel! You joked!?!? What am I going to tell the others?"  
  
A voice from above them said, "You don't have to tell the others...cavalry's here. And this time, the cavalry's not just a frightened guy with a rock!"  
  
The end of a rope landed on Buffy's head.  
  
The End

   [1]: mailto:LadyAngel@buffymail.com



End file.
